In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plums, apricot, and interspecifics which are known to us, and mentioned herein are, Mariposa Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 111), Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), Flaming Gold Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,822), Flavor Supreme Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,763), Citation Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112) and Flavor Gem Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,915).
The new and distinct interspecific tree consists of the combination of Prunus persica, Prunus armeniaca, and Prunus salicina. It was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between two seedlings with field identification numbers 82EG355 and 324LF168. (These non-patented seedlings were developed and selected by us for future parents in our ongoing breeding program). The maternal parent (82EG355) originated from the crossing of two seedlings. The first seedling originated by crossing Mariposa Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 111) with a plumcot, then selecting a seedling from this cross and crossing it with another plumcot, both plumcot selections originated from crossing Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) with an apricot of unknown parentage. The second seedling originated from crossing a plum of unknown parentage with a plumcot having parentage of Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) crossed with an apricot of unknown parentage; a seedling was selected from this parentage and crossed with a seedling peach cot, which was selected from a cross of Flaming Gold Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,822) with a peach of unknown parentage.
The paternal parent 324LF168 originated from a cross of two seedlings. The first seedling originated from an apricot of unknown parentage crossed with a plumcot seedling with the parentage of Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) crossed with an apricot of unknown parentage. The second seedling originated as an open pollinated seedling from Flavor Supreme Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,763).
We planted and maintained a large group of these interspecific crosses on their own root system. In September of 1995, we removed a bud stick from the most vigorous seedlings and budded these to Citation Rootstock (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112). It was from these budded trees that we recognized the outstanding fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it for commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to Citation Rootstock, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112) a standard rootstock for plums and interspecifics in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new and distinct interspecific tree consists of the following crosses for the maternal parent [(Plumxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97(Plumcot)xc3x97(Plumxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97Peach Cot)] and the paternal crosses are [(Cotxc3x97Plumcot)xc3x97Interspecific Flavor Supreme]. The new tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of large, firm, clingstone fruit, maturing in the late maturity season. The fruit is further characterized by being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree, having firm flesh with good storage and shipping quality, having a good balance between acid and sugar. The flavor and eating quality being very good with an average Brix of 19.6xc2x0. In comparison to the fruit of the late maturing Flavor Gem Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,915), the fruit is more round in shape, is clingstone instead of freestone, and is approximately 3 weeks later in maturity.